The Present
by Writerlover
Summary: Daniel accidently goes back into time
1. The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate sg-1. Please review thanks.

Ch.1 The Present

"How was the trip?" General Hammond asked sg-1 team. They had finished a mission on GXY-2002 and now they were going to relax before they were going to meet in the befriefing room.

"It was fine sir. We got the two tribes to write an agreement for peace between them. We also had some shooting a few seconds after we arrived there but it was nothing that we couldn't handle," Jack O'Neill said.

"Okay, we'll have the meeting in thirty minutes so we can discuss your trip in detail."

Everyone departed and they all relaxed some before the meeting. When thirty minutes later, they all met and discussed the trip, which took, about another thirty to forty minutes. Then everyone departed and went to their separate quarters. Well everyone went to go get some much-needed sleep except Dr. Daniel Jackson who went to his office to see if he could discover more on the table lets that they had found on a mission a few days ago.

He was in the middle of working on it when he started to hear rumbling. At first he thought it was an airplane flying over but he changed his mind once some of his things started to fall and break to the ground. Instantly he knew that it was an earthquake. He also knew that he was supposed to take cover but he remembered that his friends were sleeping and they probably won't hear the rumbling. They'll just think it's in their dreams.

I have to warn them, Daniel though to himself as he got up from his chair. He was almost out the doorframe when suddenly a book dropped onto his head. He crumbled to the ground and knew no more.


	2. 1971

Ch.2 1971

When Daniel woke up, he had a horrible headache. As soon as he looked around, he discovered that he was in the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser saw that he was awake so she walked over to him.

"How are you feeling, Danny?" she asked, "I'm Dr. Fraiser."

"Danny. That's what my parents called me when I was little. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Now don't let your imagination run with you. Your name is Danny."

Dr. Fraiser saw him as a little child.

"Its not Danny. Wait a minute, what year is this?"

"It's 1971."

"This can't be. Is that's true then I'm six years old."

"Of course you are."

"Where's Jack O'Neill?"

"Whose he?"

"How can you not know.. Wait a minute. Jack O'Neill hasn't joined SGC yet. In fact no one has, Daniel thought to himself.

"Why am I here?"

"A team found you alone on the side of the road a couple of miles from here. You looked like you were in a daze or something."

"Where are my parents?"

"They are at the museum."

"I have to go," Daniel said trying to get off the bed.

Dr. Fraiser tried to struggle against him but he was quicker then she was. He ran out of the room and Dr. Fraiser hit the security button. Danny/Daniel started to run up and down different hallways since he wasn't familiar with that place at all.

Then out of nowhere something popped into his mind he began to remember some of the information about that place but not everything. One of the things he knew was how to get out of the building.

A few minutes later, he ran through a door and he saw the sunshine. He was about to pass security when one of them tripped him. He fell flat on his face. The security grabbed him and they returned back to the infirmary. This time they placed restraints on him.

"Why won't you let me go to the museum to see my parents?"

"Because if you try and stop them, you will change your history and we can't let that happen," the doc replied.

"I want to see my parents! I want to see my parents!" Danny/Daniel kept raving about over and over again. The doc had enough so she injected him with something and a few seconds later, he was sleeping soundly.


	3. The Headache

Ch.3 The Headache

When he woke up a few hours later, he saw the same doc again.

"Is it the same year?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay. Could you please take off the restraints? I promise I won't try and escape again."

"Okay but if you do, I won't have any other choice but to inject you with the same stuff as before."

"Fine." The doc undid the restraints and Danny sat there.

Suddenly Danny placed his hands to his head and he started to scream in pain. The doc gave him some medication and a few minutes later, the pain subsided.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, what just happened?"

"I believe that your headache was from the small head wound that you got when they brought you in. Do you remember how you received that head wound?"

"Umm. I think I got it from a book. That's all I know. Sorry that doesn't help much."

"Its okay, but that's a good start."

Suddenly Danny's eyelids felt like lead.

"Why do I feel tired?"

"Because the medication that I gave you for the headache makes you a little sleepy."

Danny had only heard half of what she said because he had fallen asleep while she was talking.


	4. The Earthquake

Ch.4 The Earthquake

A couple of hours later, Danny woke up and saw that he was in the same place again. He also began to experience a nagging feeling inside of him. For some reason I need to go into another room, he thought to himself.

"Dr. Fraiser?"

She walked up to him.

"Would it be okay if I explored around here?"

"I see why not but I'll have someone with you at all times so they can watch you and you don't run off."

"Fair enough." The doc got a security guard, Sergeant Phillips, to go with him.

Danny wandered around, exploring every room in sight. He was almost done looking into every room when that nagging feeling began to get stronger. As he went into the last door, the nagging became stronger and stronger.

For some reason, he felt that he needed to sit down and look upon the pages on the table. As he began to leaf through them, he heard some rumbling so he thought it was an airplane and he began to run out of the room along with Phillips because he wanted to see it.

At that moment, something hit Danny as he ran out. He blacked out and he knew no more.

The instant he came to, he saw a doctor and he yelled, "What year is it?"


	5. Home

Ch 5 Home

The doc turned around and she walked over to him.

"It's 1971."

"NO!!!!!!!!"

Then his head started to hurt extremely badly. He couldn't take the pain so he went unconscious again.

While he was out, he began to dream. In his dream, he saw people that he knew and Jack kept saying over and over again.

"Please wake up. Come on. I'm begging you to wake up, Daniel." He actually saw his friends, Jack, Sam and Teal'c standing around his bed and he even saw himself looking down at his own body. He decided to wake up for his friends and for himself, also.

His eyelids felt heavy so he struggled to open them up. His eyesight was a little blurry but after a few seconds, they began to get clearer. He reached automatically for his glassed and he placed them on his face.

"Hello."

"Hello. What year is this?"

"2006."

"YES!"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

So Daniel explained everything to them.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed when he was done with his story.

"By the way, why was there an earthquake?"

"It was the aftermath of another one that was a few miles from us," Jack said.

"Could I get something for my headache?" Daniel asked.

"Of course Daniel," Dr. Lam said handing him some medication.

A few minutes later after he took it, he started to feel better.

"You received a concussion and you were knocked out for 24 hours," Dr. Lam replied.

"Okay. Could I go rest in my own bed where it's more comfortable?"

"Sure."

Daniel, with the help of his friends, made his way to his room. As soon as he hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep. Sam placed his feet in the covers and she tucked him in. Then she gently took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. Then Jack, Teal'c and herself left his room quietly so he could sleep in peace.

The End


End file.
